Virtual musical instruments, such as MIDI-based or software-based rhythm sequencers (e.g., drum sequencers, drum machines, step sequencers), keyboards, guitars, basses, and the like, are ubiquitous in contemporary music across many different genres. Virtual instruments allow a user to play virtually any sound that a typical acoustic instrument could play and much more. Amateur musicians with little to no experience on a particular instrument or with music composition may find that virtual instruments are more intuitive and can provide simplified ways of creating music without needing the manual dexterity or knowledge of music theory that a conventional instrument may require.
Software-based music production tools can be used to create many different genres of music and provide resources that can allow a user to quickly and easily create musical compositions without the need for any appreciable proficiency at a particular instrument. With respect to drum sequencers, rhythmic passages can be created in real-time, in a methodical step-wise fashion, or a combination thereof. Complex drum beats and accompanying notes, chords, melodies, etc., can be created by a user, and in some cases, the software can provide shortcuts (e.g., “canned” loops, presets, etc.) that can make producing music even easier without the need for understanding its theoretical underpinnings. For instance, music production software may help a user create a drum sequence (i.e., rhythm accompaniment) without requiring the user to understand the corresponding music theory (e.g., musical key, time signature, virtual instrument tunings, etc.). As a result, software-based music production tools have become popular across many genres of music.
Conventional step sequencers, in particular, can be highly intuitive and novices may be able to create musical beats within minutes of use. Step sequencers are typically easy to operate, they can usually utilize both samples of individual sounds and full rhythmic loops, and may incorporate any of a variety of effects to alter the sound of the samples or loops, including amplification-based effects (e.g., distortion, volume control), frequency-based effects (e.g., equalization (EQ) filters, harmonizers), and delay-based effects (e.g., reverb, echo, chorus), to name a few. However, despite the usefulness and advancements in step sequencers over the years, many complain that step sequencer-based rhythmic sequences tend to sound robotic, or are musically and structurally limited because of the nature of the typical matrix-based interface. Thus, more improvements to step-sequencers are needed to enhance their flexibility and perceived musical authenticity.
Although this document refers to music production tools generally as digital audio workstations (DAWs)(e.g., touch (virtual) instrument in GarageBand® for iOS®, Logic Pro™, etc.) and/or step sequencers, drum machines, drum sequencers, etc., it should be understood that any suitable production tool can implement the concepts and embodiments described herein and can additionally include, but are not limited to, software sequencers, synthesizers, Musical Instrument Digital Interface (MIDI) keyboard workstations, software plug-ins, and the like.